


When You Get Bored Just Wait Here With Me (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Josh Dun Harry Potter AU (whatever house you see fit) and Eli is Hufflepuff and they have divination together and he’s struggling so she helps him? Cute and fluffy and like maybe ends with to thank her, him telling her he’ll buy her anything she wants at the sweets shop during the next Hogsmeade visit because he knows she had a sweet tooth.</p><p>word count: 500</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Get Bored Just Wait Here With Me (JOSH DUN)

It was the Ravenclaw that sat across from you in Divination that kept your attention.

He was struggling and you could see that, but you never made any move to help him, lest he fall offended. You knew how temperamental the some Ravenclaws could get, mostly because their house was founded on wisdom, but Josh didn’t seem like the person to get offended.

Hopefully.

And you were going to ask him, one day, but you ended up distracted by sweets you had been given by a friend in the library so he approached you first, a nervous mess. He stuttered silently behind you for a moment before tapping your elbow.

You spun, the thirty flavor lolly in your mouth, and grinned.

“Uh, hey,” Josh said, “I see you, um, you don’t have problems in Divination, do you?” When you shook your head, tasting as the flavors of your lolly changed from mango to watermelon, he continued to speak, “I mean, of course you don’t. But I do. I need help and, well, you’re the nicest one here. Will you help me?”  
  
Your eyebrows raised in surprise as you nodded, “Sure.” And then Josh flushed and gestured to a table with his study stuff strewn about, looking rather like he’d flung things around with a hasty wave of his wand. You took out your own, cleaning up the spot with one silent spell. “Rule one: Don’t keep a messy studyspace. Doesn’t help your mental status or your stress.”

Josh nodded, biting his lip. It seemed like he half expected you to sit down across from him, but you sat as close to him as you possibly could, still eating your lolly. He stuttered out what problems he was having and then you were silent for a long time, trying to figure out how to help him. “Alright,” You said, slowly, “Here’s your problem. The notes you’re taking? You’re using an autocorrect quil, yeah?” Josh nodded feverishly, “That’s your problem. Trelawny puts this charm, I can’t figure out which one, on her class to fuck you up and make your notes more wrong than wrong can be.”

Josh gaped at you, “You’re kidding.” He stared at you and your lolly changed flavors again as you grinned. “You’re not kidding?” And you shook your head, “Look, if you can help me fix this, my notes, I will take you on a date and buy you whatever you want from the sweets shop. You’ve got a sweet tooth and you’re cute, so we both win. And I don’t fail!”

You grinned, mouth hanging open. “Josh!” You lightly slapped his shoulder and then pulled his notes toward you, “But yes. I’ll take you up on that. I’ll fix your notes and then you’ll take me on a date and then I will put you into copious amounts of debt with my sweets addiction.”

Josh grinned and on one swift motion he kissed your cheek, simultaneously taking your lolly out and taking on lick of it.


End file.
